The Lion King 4 Kovu's Pride
by TLK Vitani Fan
Summary: This story is about Simba and his pride fighting Zira. Will Zira win or will Simba win? Read this to find out. Chapter 5.
1. The Evil Plan

**The Lion King 4 Kovu and Kiara's Pride**

I own Nura in this chapter.

One day in the Pridelands, Kovu and Kiara hunted for food.

Kovu suddenly heard a noise while Kiara was still hunting. That noise appeared to be Zira walking out of the bushes. Zira was in their pride.

Simba accepted her for doing nice things and getting her evilness out. But today, she was becoming bad again! The rest of the lionesses were out hunting with Kiara. Kovu asked," Why are you not hunting with your pride sisters?"

Zira just smiled evilly. Kovu narrowed his eyes at his mother. Then, with that signal, Zira tried to swipe Kovu's belly! Kovu ran to Pride Rock to tell Simba and the others.

Kiara was done hunting and was talking to Vitani.

Simba then saw Kovu running into the den. Kiara looked up and saw Kovu too.

Simba told them to stop talking and listen to Kovu.

When Kovu arrived, Simba widened his eyes. Kovu said tiredly," Zira… is now… evil!"

Kovu was really exhausted! Nura, Vitani, Kiara, Kovu, Simba, Sarafina, and more lionesses were in their pride.

Simba went to see where Zira was and talk to her.

They also brought some lionesses just in case Zira attacked. Kovu led the pride to Zira. Zira was already hidden because she wanted to surprise the others and attack.

She thought her place in the bushes was a very common place to look. She went to the waterhole and laid there until she saw the pride comes.

Sorry if this chapter is so short, I will try to do a chapter that is longer.


	2. The First Battle

**The Lion King 4 Kovu and Kiara's Pride**

I own Dotty, Spotty, and Digger in this chapter.

When Kovu and some of his pride got to where Zira was, she was gone! Simba roared loudly," Kovu, you are not telling the truth! So your punishment will be to be exiled!"

After Simba's roaring, Zira came out of the watering hole and slammed her paw onto Simba's face.

Simba thought Kovu had hit him. But it was really Zira! But when he slowly opened his eyes, he saw Zira pinning him to the ground. Simba moaned," Zira… you… are… exiled from the Pridelands forever! Kovu, I'm sorry! You can come back to the pride whenever you wish!"

Zira chuckled evilly. "Simba, I thought you were exiling Kovu. Now… you will be dead in a few seconds Ha, Ha, Ha!"

Zira thought, Kovu wasn't there to help Simba.

She couldn't finish her thoughts when suddenly, Kovu hit Zira with his mighty paw and was pinned down. Then, Zira pinned him down! Kovu was pinned down by his mother!

Kovu played dead. Zira thought he was knocked out by the blow.

She laughed evilly. Simba was recovered and was talking to a Pridelander and was unaware that Zira was lurking behind him.

Simba suddenly smelled something. It was Zira right behind him and he didn't notice it! But it was too late to attack! Zira pounced on Simba down and bit his neck hard and blood came rushing out of his neck!

Simba roared as his vision got blurrier and blurrier!

The rest of the pride who was there came to Simba and fought Zira. Zira was smart and tried to knock every single lioness out before finishing Simba off.

Even though she was outnumbered, she was still pretty smart.

Then, when Zira finish knocking the lionesses out, she saw Simba still lying on the ground not moving a muscle for Zira to see. Zira sunk her teeth into Simba's bloody neck and tried to break it!

Finally, Kovu, Kiara, and Vitani were the first ones to recover from the knockout.

Kiara was the first one sees her dad lying on the ground.

She cried," Father, are you ok? Speak to me, please! I will go and… get Rafiki!"

She told Vitani and Kovu to watch Simba and make sure he was still breathing. Meanwhile Zira took down Dotty, Spotty, Digger, and Kula. Those were the weakest ones in the pride.

Zira would soon rule the Pridelands!

Rafiki was wondering where the pride was. Then Kiara arrived at the den and saw Rafiki. "Rafiki… my father is in trouble. He might be dead, please hurry!"

Kiara hurried and ran to her father!

Zira was strong, fast, and smart. She had killed the 4 lionesses!

Zira hid when Rafiki appeared. Then Kovu showed the bloody Simba. He told Kiara that Simba was still breathing a little. But his heart had a slow beat in it.

He wasn't alive to Rafiki.

Kiara and Kovu cried so hard that Kovu's scar from before ripped off the cheek a little.

I know this chapter has some attackers in it, but it is still a good story. I hope you enjoyed it!


	3. The Steal Out

**The Lion King 4 Kovu and Kiara's Pride**

I own Scruffy, Spotty, Dotty, Digger, and Beauty-Spot.

Rafiki also said that the four lionesses were dead.

That was the loss of Simba, Dotty, Spotty, Kula and Digger. Suddenly, without being noticing, Zira quietly took down Scruffy without a single noise. That is because Zira kept Scruffy's mouth closed all the time.

Now there were only 5 of the pride members counting Kovu and Kiara.

After Zira broke Scruffy's neck, she threw Scruffy into the watering hole and left. Zira went back to the Outlands without being noticing.

Kiara and the 3 lionesses that were left went out to hunt for dinner. Leaving Kovu and Rafiki behind they left.

Kovu was feeling much better but a little sore on his eye. Rafiki was there to keep him company. Kiara and Vitani brought down a wildebeest. Sarafina also brought down something.

It was a rabbit that she had.

In the den, Kovu moaned," When is dinner going to be served?" Rafiki said," Kiara is coming. I see her from the den."

"Ok, I can wait," said Kovu, who still had his eyes closed. (Kiara enters the den.) Kovu asks," Kiara is that you? Am I going to be ok?"

"Yes Kovu that is me. And you are going to be just fine." Kiara said in a calm way.

Meanwhile, Zira in the Outlands, found a cave which she had lived a long time ago. Then she found a lioness in the cave. Zira knew it was Beauty-Spot because there was a spot under her chin.

Zira cried," Beauty-Spot, I'm so glad to see you. I haven't seen you in a long time ago!"

Beauty-Spot asked," Zira is that you or is it a Pridelander?"

Zira nodded her head. Beauty-Spot was thrilled to see Zira, her former master of killing. "Are you still going to follow your former footsteps? If you are, I am glad."

Zira nodded her head again. Beauty-Spot was exited. She quickly came up with some evil plans.

Zira thought she was a master at fighting. Beauty-Spot bowed to her queen and said," Queen Zira, I've got a plan. We go to the Pridelands and bring some lionesses back. Once we have 3 or less, we can turn back. Got it?"

Zira nodded. She told her pride member that Kovu's eye was hurt and cannot fight.

That was the good news. "Beware Beauty-Spot, if there are lionesses guarding the cave, we have to distract them and get them knocked out, ok?"

Zira smiled evilly at the plan her member made and nodded.

Zira looked up at the sky, she saw that the moon was out and creatures are sleeping. She told Beauty-Spot to follow her into the Pridelands.

But when the two evil lionesses got there, there were no lionesses guarding the cave.

They smiled very evilly as they never did before. Then, Zira went in first. Kiara then heard a sound of ahem.

She woke up and saw Zira coming toward her. Before she had a chance to scream, Zira hit her face and she constantly had fallen unconscious.

Zira took Kiara back and left Beauty-Spot in the den.

Vitani was a very good listener and her ears suddenly shot up! She saw Beauty-Spot slowly pacing at her. Beauty-Spot slammed her paw onto Vitani's face and she was instantly knocked out!

Now Kovu, Sarafina, and Nura were left in the den!

Was that a good chapter? Zira finally got one lioness in her pride. Thanks for reading this chapter.


	4. The Second Short Battle

**The Lion King 4 Kovu and Kiara's Pride**

I own Nura and Beauty-Spot in this chapter.

Zira and Beauty-Spot ran back to their cave as fast as they can.

Kovu moaned and felt that his scar was not hurting so much as before.

He opened his eyes a little bit and moaned again. Sarafina just woke up and saw that Kovu and Nura were the only ones in the cave. She gasped a bit and nudged Kovu by his side.

Sarafina asked," Kovu where is Kiara and Vitani?"

Nura replied," Sorry to talk to you but, Kiara and Vitani… I think they are gone. They may be in the Outlands. You have to hurry before they are going to get killed!"

Kovu quickly got up. He couldn't see very well but he knew that Kiara and Vitani needed their help.

"Sarafina and Nura, we have to go today's afternoon, Zira is always not there. She goes out hunting with whatever lioness is with her."

Nura nodded at Kovu's command.

In the Outlands, Kiara and Vitani just woke up from the knockout.

Kiara asked," Vitani, where exactly are… we?" She couldn't see very well, but she could talk.

Zira suddenly arrived to talk to those two. She commanded," Do as I say or else, you will be KILLED!"

Zira thought for a moment and said," Get up and get those paws of yours moving! Now follow me!"

Vitani didn't want to be killed so she did what Zira commanded her to do. Kiara was a bit confused of what Zira was talking about.

Vitani wasn't, so Kiara didn't move a muscle.

Vitani was already becoming evil enough to slam her paw right into Kiara's face, so she did it right on her eye giving Kiara a scar.

Zira smiled evilly and said," Vitani, you have become one of our pride members, I am proud of you for doing what you did a few seconds ago.

Vitani was proud and then gave Kiara a huge blow that a lot of blood out of her face and neck.

She cried out loud and said," Please stop it Zira, I am not going to stand it anymore!"

"Now Kiara didn't that hurt?" asked Zira smiling evilly.

Kiara didn't respond. Now Zira was mad as a mad black puffle. She told Vitani to kill her.

Kiara pretended to lay dead. Zira noticed every single move Kiara did.

Then, when Vitani didn't obey her command, Zira slammed her mighty paw into Vitani's face but missed. Instead, Vitani landed on Kiara and sunk her teeth into Kiara's neck!

Vitani was proud. So was her mother and Beauty-Spot. Zira nuzzled her daughter and then, suddenly, Kiara cried so loud that her echo went into the Pridelands far enough for Kovu to hear it.

Kovu gasped and said," Kiara is in the Outlands, Zira must have done something to her. Maybe Zira is now leaving Kiara and Vitani behind.

Sarafina and Nura both heard the echo and went to Kovu.

Kovu and his small pride ran into the Outlands.

Vitani almost broke Kiara's neck, but she was still alive breathing a little bit.

When they got there, Kovu saw Kiara and nuzzled her. He laid down to Kiara's heart and checked to make sure she was alive. She was alive.

Kovu sighed in relief and said," Nura, go get Rafiki. Sarafina, stay here and watch over Kiara. I will go look for Vitani."

Nura ran as fast as she can and go to Rafiki's tree just in time as he was about to leave.

"Rafiki, I need your help. Can you help check on Kiara? She is in the Outlands!" Nura cried.

"Rafiki thought for a moment and answered," Nura I might have you bring Kiara to my tree."

Nura nodded and returned to the Outlands. Nura and Sarafina both brought Kiara back to the tree. Rafiki had Sarafina set Kiara in his tree.

Rafiki told the two to go back to the den and rest.

It was getting dark outside and Kovu still didn't return. Then, Kovu was walking back and saw a lion that looked familiar.

Kovu asked the lion," Excuse me, but, are you Simba?"

The lion nodded and said, "Many of you thought I was dead. But I wasn't. I was just in deep unconscious."

Kovu asked Simba," Simba, do you want to come and live with us again?"

Simba nodded his head and went. The two lions and the two lionesses all ate the rabbit Sarafina caught and went to bed.

Was this chapter good? I will make more chapters soon.


	5. The Last Chapter

**The Lion King 4 Kovu and Kiara's Pride **

I own Nura, Beauty-Spot, and Tiara in this

Rafiki carried Kiara back to Pride Rock. He saw Kovu, Simba, Sarafina, and Nura. Rafiki sighed and said," Simba, your ok."

"Of course I am Rafiki." Simba hugged Rafiki and felt good to be home.

Simba asked when he got into the den," Where's Vitani she's the only one missing? (Gasp) What happened to Kiara?" Kovu sighed and said," It's a long story. First Kiara and Vitani were missing. Then I found Kiara lying on the ground. I went to look for Vitani but I found nothing. So, Vitani's missing."

"Will Kiara be alright?" Simba asked worriedly. Kovu nodded his head.

Simba sighed. He was glad that his daughter was alright.

Zira had three lionesses now. Simba had four. During the night, Zira planned an attack to capture more lionesses. Simba sent Timon to watch for Zira. Timon returned to the den and said," Simba, the Outsiders are going to attack. You have to be prepared!"

Simba yelled," Everyone move out! Zira and her pride are coming. Timon, you go look after Kiara. Move out everyone!"

That very moment when Simba left the den, it started pouring. Lightning could be heard. Zira growled and yelled," Simba, how did you know we were going to attack?"

Simba roared," Zira, I sent Timon to watch you! And now, we shall attack!" "ATTACK!" yelled Zira. Kiara heard the battle and moaned," Am I alone. Where am I?"

Timon heard Kiara and replied," It's alright Kiara, Timon's here. The others are just in a battle with Zira and her pride."

Kiara woke up and ran out the den even though her body still hurts, she kept on going. Kiara arrived at the battle. Timon was chasing after her.

Kiara jumped in and said," We Are One. Everyone, you must be friends with each other. Fighting doesn't help.

Everyone gasped. Simba calmed down and remembered when Kiara was a little cub, he had told her that.

Simba yelled," It's enough. Listen to what Simba said. Fighting doesn't help.

Beauty-Spot agreed and joined in with the pride. Zira felt that she had been bad and said," Everyone, I'm sorry for what I did and I want to join your pride."

Everyone whispered and nodded their heads. Zira could join the pride.

Everyone went to sleep except for Zira. She had lied to the pride just to kill some lionesses.

She took Kiara into the Outland borders and returned to the Pridelands to also get Sarafina. Then she returned with Simba.

She sunk her teeth into Simba's neck and broke it. Then she sunk her teeth into Sarafina's neck and also broke it. She threw the lions into the small cave and went to finish Kiara.

Kiara was still sleeping. Zira sunk her teeth into her neck too. Kiara suddenly felt some teeth and then woke up. Kiara now had no strength to yell for help. Beauty-Spot was captured too. She was also killed by Zira's strength.

She pretended she was dead but Zira still sunk her teeth to her bones. She broke the bone and also threw her into the cave.

In the morning, Kovu woke up and realized a lot of his pride members were gone. Kovu saw a shadow. It was a lioness coming in to the den.

Kovu told Vitani and Nura to wake up and prepare to fight the shadow.

Then the shadow said," Hello, anybody in there?"

Kovu growled but then stopped when he saw a lioness. He asked," Who are you?"

The lioness answered," If you must know, I'm Tiara, a lost lioness from nowhere. Yesterday, my pride was killed by a lioness with a torn ear and a stripe on her head. Can I join your pride? I have nowhere to live!"

Kovu nodded and said," The lioness who killed your pride is Zira, my very evil mother. By the way, this is Nura and this is Vitani my sister. This is Timon, he's our spy."

Tiara asked," Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Well Kiara, my mate is gone and so are Simba and Sarafina. Will you help us look for them?"

Tiara nodded excitedly.

They left the den and Timon leading the way. When they arrived in the Outlands, they saw a small cave and went to check if Kiara and the others where there.

Timon and Kovu gasped when they saw the dead lions.

The others gasped too.

Kovu went to check if the lions were breathing. They were not breathing. Kovu cried for Kiara. He had loved her so much. Kovu didn't even have a chance to say good bye.

Kovu said," If I see Zira again, I'll kill her. I just knew that she couldn't join our pride. She is a lier and a killer.

Zira suddenly appeared.

Kovu growled. Zira attack the small pride. Tiara was a good fighter so she and the others threw Zira into a river and she was never seen again.

The pride sighed in relief but was still sad for the lions death. Tiara asked Kovu if he would be her mate. Kovu nodded his head and they all went back to Pride Rock.

The lions celebrated and when night came, they all went to sleep.

THE END!

I won't be making The Lion King 5. I will be making The Lion King 1, 2, and 3. Did you enjoy this chapter? This is the last chapter.


End file.
